ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Souleater
__TOC__ Shouldn't this page be named "Souleater"? since all items referencing this, and the ability in the macro have it as one word? --Chrisjander 12:01, 11 March 2006 (PST) ok i got a questoin.. if you are a drg/drk at lvl 60 and use souleater and use penta thrust, will u loose 50% of ur hp because its a 5 fold attack? ---- Technically, yes. You will lose 50% of your HP (If all attacks hit), and 1/2 of that (25% of your HP) will be converted to damage. --Daniel 06:47, 23 July 2006 (EDT) ---- This statement currently makes little or no sense. "Open-mouthed Hpemde(+100%), and Slimes(-50%) and has a damage type (slashing, blunt, or piercing) based on the weapon used--e.g., Skeletons take extra damage from Souleater when used with a Club." Could this possibly be edited by someone who understands what the statement is supposedly indicating? I somewhat understand the second part, but I'm not quite sure what the previous editor was trying to convey with the first part. Not trying to be rude or anything, I just don't really get it. --Demitel 23:31, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :For example, slimes take 50% less damage. Souleater will only deal 50% damage to slimes. Hpemde with their mouth open will take twice the damage from Souleater. Remember, you consume 10% of your health, but that 10% doesn't always equal the damage you add to your attacks. If you have 1000 health and use soul eater against a slime, it will drain 100 of your health but only deal an extra 50 damage to the slime. Petco 02:21, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ---- Okay question: Does Souleater go through Invincible? I kinda remember hearing that it does, and if so, that should definately be in the wiki.--KyteStrike 10:51, 1 July 2007 (CDT) I have nothing to back it up, but I'd assume it wouldn't. Souleater sacrifices HP to deal extra physical damage. Nothing in the description indicates that this is any type of damage that would ignore invincible. But, who knows? -- 10:57, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Thanks for fixing the percentage I had, somehow I inverted it xD In regards to Souleater going through Invincible, maybe I can find a DRK in-game to tell me, or I'll just level DRK to 37 and find out myself KyteStrike 17:07, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Souleater is a level 30 ability. The other 7 levels, while nice, are not necessary. -- 18:57, 1 July 2007 (CDT) I wouldn't dare step out of my mog house with a less than halved subjob :P -- 19:06, 1 July 2007 (CDT) My Dynamis LS wants me to level /DRK anyways for the Dynamis Lord, so the other 7 levels aren't a big deal. However, that doesn't mean I couldn't test before then. --KyteStrike 08:07, 4 July 2007 (CDT) while all mentioned on the page does NOT reduce the damage taken from souleater. I would like to note that Stoneskin does reduce the damage. I have tested this multiple times with a summoner casting earthen ward on me. - Mxnecromancer ---- Souleater Gear Interesting Souleater gear thread on BG --Valyana 00:07, 2 August 2007 (CDT) That link is appears broken (and I'm posting this moments after the link was posted). -- 00:09, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Enhances ranged accuracy also? Despite the fact that it doesn't add damage to ranged attacks, I think it may enhance ranged attack accuracy. It might be coincidence but while skilling up ranged attack, I notice a huge improvement of ranged accuracy when I use soul eater. I am skilling up on monsters which are a little bit higher in level than my marksmanship skill, so I usually miss about 50% of the time but when I use Souleater, I seem to hit about 70% of the time or so. Needs more testing but that's what I see so far. Petco 06:49, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Equipment Is it known is having the Chaos Burgeonet, the Gloom Breastplate, and the Sable Cuisses all equip stacks or not? That is to say, instead of Souleater's modifier going from 10% to 12%, would it go from 10% to 16% (or some other higher number)? --Mitsukai-Hawke 11:06, 26 August 2007 (CDT) killed by souleater? now, i know you can't melee yourself to death, as the dmg is rounded down (SE does nothing @ less then 10 hp) however, a triple attack Asuran fists should be 10 hits (100% hp drained), has anyone ever tried this before? i'd assume it'd kill you, but maybe not? -- 04:20, 5 February 2008 (UTC) The number of hits in a weaponskill caps at 8. As such, Asuran Fists cannot Double Attack or Triple Attack.--AshmadaLakshmi 14:02, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Chaos Burgeonet, Sable Cuisses, Gloom Breastplate do not enhance accuracy Testing on Marids rated as "Very Tough", I equiped a great axe with 240 skill (scythe had too much accuracy for Marids). Starting out nude, it was neither "Low Evasion" or "High Evasion". Adding 35 accuracy from gear, (not adding any DEX) it rated as "Low Evasion". Reducing this to 34 they lost the "Low Evasion" rating. Using Souleater with 0 accuracy gear it had no rating. Adding 10 accuracy in gear confirms 25 accuracy from Souleater, as it rated as "Low Evasion". I removed all accuracy gear, and I tried all 3 combinations of the equipment in question, and nothing changed the rating of the Marid. Even all 3 pieces equipped when I used Souleater, and equipping 9 accuracy it did not count as "Low Evasion". Soon as I added 1 accuracy (10 total from gear) it counted as "Low Evasion" again. Therefore these items do not show any provable increase in accuracy. ::I will update this to reflect these tests, since this is very misleading :::It was worded in a weird way, but the logic seemed to shine through nonetheless. Your Mother :D 19:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Multi-hit weaponskills I see that the info about multi-hit weaponskills was edited recently, but I'm not sure it's correct. It's also contrary to prior comments. Can anyone verify? --VxSote 00:30, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Increases Enmity? From the article: "While active, the user gains enmity quickly when dealing damage to the enemy." Is this saying there is a +enmity increase when the ability is active or simply saying that the increased damage = increased enmity? If the latter, then I think it should be taken out since that should be obvious. --Futan 22:21, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I'm going to delete it assuming it's the latter until someone says otherwise. --Futan 23:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Max HP or Current HP? On the page it states "When activated by a Dark Knight, each successful attack that lands will cause the user to lose 10% of his/her ' Maximum ' HP and converts that amount directly into damage. With Chaos Burgeonet, Gloom Breastplate, and/or Sable Cuisses, it uses 12% of the Dark Knight's ' Current ' HP instead of 10%." So does Souleater operate off of current HP or Max HP? I am assuming current since others have stated that you can't melee yourself to death but this should be corrected if it is the case.Katatonic Just overhauled the page with more accurate and relevant information, wow what a mess it was... I think 'maximum hp' was used about three times, hence the confusion above and even bleeding into other forums. Its current HP, and weaponskills are calculated with all hits sequential. --Ranzear 21:25, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Dweomer Scythe I did a very quick test, but my numbers show they stack. My scythe has Souleater+2%, and I did this as drk/thf 2boxing a bard for double minuet on ronfaure rabbits. I popped Sneak Attack, waited out the timer, then used souleater and engaged, to get 2 SA hits per souleater. First hit without Gloom dealt 514 damage. I was in such a rush I forgot to cure myself up, and my second hit with Gloom dealt 530 damage. I think thats sufficient to say they quite possibly stack. Others may do another test to dismiss this claim.--Nynja 14:36, September 1, 2009 (UTC) *Easier way to test would be to watch the HP, heal yourself to full between souleaters. You get an exact result rather than relying on weapon skill or damage numbers. If I ever get around to getting a scythe myself, I can give it a try. --Shentok 20:02, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Dweomer Scythe I have the same Scythe and tried it with 1% I tested On Even Match. The reason they stack is : On Chaos Burgeonet it says enhance souleater effect. But on scythe is enhance souleater +%. Burgeonet and Gloom have both the same potency. My first hit gave me 510 Dmg i drained with nether void for 400~ dmg then my second hit landed for 560. So the 1% Stacks on each hit. My Hp also drained for more dmg on the second hit. --Geantvidchier 17:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC)